The Second Prophecy
by narniaisreal
Summary: The air was chilly and windy as a lone figure emerged from the fog. A cloak hung over his body, blocking out everything but his mouth, his lips curled up in a smirk. His stride was long and elegant, making him appear as someone that believed he was bette
1. A Grueling Task

**Chapter One - A Grueling Task**

The air was chilly and windy as a lone figure emerged from the fog. A cloak hung over his body, blocking out everything but his mouth, his lips curled up in a smirk. His stride was long and elegant, making him appear as someone that believed he was better than everyone else. He stood in front of an old house at the top of a large hill that overlooked much of the sleeping city below. No one knew of his purpose for being there, not even the family that resided within this very home.

His cloak swished against his feet as he walked up to the front door, his shoes soundlessly clicking against the stone pavement below him. As he reached the door he didn't have to even worry about ringing the doorbell or breaking down the door.

"Alohomora" hissed the man in the cloak, unlocking the front door silently.

The front room was dark and bare, no sign of furniture or life within its walls. A quick survey of the room showed him that who he was looking for wasn't there, nor anywhere else on the first floor. He let the front door fall silently closed behind him as he walked up the stairs, in no hurry for what he was about to do. His purpose was clear in his mind and he knew hurrying about would screw everything up.

When he reached the top floor, the cloaked figure made a sharp turn towards the only room with light shining beneath the door. He used the same spell as he used on the front door and walked in, scaring everyone within the very room. A woman's shriek could be heard, followed by a gasp from the man and a soft cry from a young baby.

"Master! What are you d-doing h-here?" asked the scared man, worrying more for his family than what the man in front of him was doing here. "I-I mean y-you're always welcome here b-but I didn't know you were coming"

With a wave of cloaked figure's wand, the woman fell silent, her eyes wide with shock. She was dead. The man, her husband, stared at her with disbelief. He had no idea that his master would go and kill his family like this. He had no clue why he was being punished like this either.

"M-Master please! I've only been f-faithful to you p-please don't kill my family!" said the man but it was too late. With another wave of the cloaked figure's wand, the man fell to the floor, his own eyes wide with shock. He was now dead. The only person left alive after this grueling task was a young baby girl, the couple's daughter. Her cries were loud and ear-piercing but once the cloaked figure had picked up the baby she no longer cried. She stared up at him with a blank expression, not completely knowing who this man was and yet at the same time her tiny brain wasn't really caring. All she knew was that something had happened to her family and now this strange figure was taking her away. He carried her out of the house and the two of them disappeared into the fog.


	2. An Unwanted Meeting

**Chapter 2 - An Unwanted Meeting **

_Sixteen Years Later....._

A bright ray of sunshine shone in Giselle's face, causing her to pull the covers off her even more. She wanted so badly to just fall back asleep but she knew from prior experience that once she was wake she almost never went back to sleep. It wasn't long though before a knock at her bedroom door forced her to climb out of bed. She stumbled over to the door tiredly and opened it, looking up at Draco. Ever since Voldemort had taken her from her parents after killing them, Giselle had been living with the Malfoys. Sixteen years had taught her many things about them.

"What do you want Draco?" she asked tiredly, not wanting to deal with his ego or conceitedness so early in the morning. It wasn't really that early in the morning but to Giselle it felt like it so she figured it was."You do know we're returning to Hogwarts today right?" asked Draco, staring at her with a somewhat shocked expression that she could forget something like that. It wasn't like she was known for forgetting about it either. She was the one that always reminded him that today was the day, not the other way around."It is? Bloody hell! I completely forgot!" said Giselle, loudly. She slammed the door shut in Draco's face, making sure to lock it as well. She had learned when she was younger never to leave an unlocked door while you're changing especially with Draco Malfoy in the house. Giselle dashed into the bathroom that was attached to her room, not even stopping like all the other times before to stare at how beautiful it was with its black and emerald fixtures. She quickly got out of her pajamas and took a shower, running a brush haphazardly through her hair once she was to her bedroom, Giselle quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt then ran around her room, sliding every now and then around the room as she grabbed a few of her last minute things. She threw them into her suitcase then ran over to her vanity, digging through it for a hair tie. Giselle found one quickly and put it around her wrist then slipped her flip flops on, hurrying out of her bedroom door. Running downstairs, Giselle hurried into the kitchen where the house elves were washing what was left of breakfast. She grabbed a slice of toast and put it into her mouth, eating quickly before running upstairs again. She glanced at her watch, shocked that she only had five minutes before they had to leave. Giselle ran into her room and grabbed her trunk, dragging it out of the room and down the stairs, not really paying attention to the others. Once she had reached the bottom of the stairs, Giselle sat down on her trunk and waited on the others to join her."Giselle you really rushed around the house this morning didn't you?" asked Draco from behind her. He had been standing in the doorway of the library the entire time, watching Giselle dash around the manor as she tried to get everything she needed for school ready."Yes I did. I wouldn't have needed to if you hadn't woken me up sooner" answered Giselle, turning around and giving him a hard look."Its not my responsibility to make sure Ms. High and Mighty is awake before we leave Giselle" said Draco, crossing his arms over his chest and walking out the front door. Giselle sighed heavily and stood up, following him out to where two large Ministry cars were waiting for them. On the outside they looked like normal cars but on the inside they were a lot roomier. Giselle climbed into the same car as Draco, sitting next to him on the seat.

It wasn't long before they were headed to the train station. Giselle laid her head against Draco's shoulder as she waited for them to get there. She was surprised though when he didn't move away from her, instead he wrapped his arm around her, allowing her head to fall onto his chest. She smiled lightly and closed her eyes, knowing he was only doing that because they were best friends, even if they teased each other like they had done earlier.

They arrived at the train station shortly and climbed out of the cars, looking around. Giselle took a cart with her things on it and watched as the Malfoys drove off, without even saying goodbye to them. She was use to it, not expecting anything more from them.

Giselle walked alongside of Draco towards the barrier that would lead them to the train. She leaned against it casually as if she was only talking to Draco, slipping through it not too long after. She straightened herself up and looked up at the train for a few minutes, still amazed at how beautiful it was. Giselle walked her things over to the baggage handler and headed for one of the open doors onto the train. Walking along the small hall that had doors on both sides into the compartments, Giselle picked one that was down next to the window, Giselle looked out at the crowded platform. There was students everywhere along with their parents. She spotted a few Gryffindors here and there, making her want to just glare at them forever. It wasn't her fault though, she was true Slytherin inside and out. Giselle looked up when she heard the compartment door open. The sight in front of her made her want to be sick. Pansy Parkinson, the only Slytherin she couldn't stand, was hanging off Draco's arm as he walked into the compartment.

"Pansy let go" he said as he took a seat next to Giselle. Pansy gave Giselle a glare then took a seat across from them, staring out the window hard, waiting for when Giselle would leave but she already knew she wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. Giselle rolled her eyes at how pathetic Pansy was and turned her attention to Draco, asking him about how they were going to be picking on the Gryffindors that year.

"Well I think we're pretty much just going to do what we normally do. After all you're the one that has that mission set out for you thanks to the Dark Lord" said Draco, the usual smug smirk placed on his pale lips. Giselle rolled her eyes at what he said and turned her attention back to the window just as they were pulling out of the station.

The conversations died down after that. It wasn't long into the trip before Crabbe and Goyle joined them, sitting on the same side as Pansy. She was obviously not liking the arraignment but didn't say anything about it, figuring it would upset Draco or something which is what she didn't want to do. Giselle didn't care that they were all squished together on the other side, she was more than comfortable on her side. At least until Theodore Nott showed up. Theodore and Giselle were known for having on and off relationships, some were ended by her while the others were ended by him. She ended more of the relationships than he did mainly because she had caught him cheating on her more than once and yet she kept allowing herself to get hurt again.

"Hello Draco, Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy" said Theodore, in his regular smart-arse tone. When he turned his eyes on Giselle though, he gasped lightly and took a seat between her and Draco, shoving him out of the way as he did. "My Giselle you look more beautiful every year"

"Thanks Theodore but don't start thinking just because you're complimenting me that I'm going to go and take you back. I'm not taking you back anymore" said Giselle, throwing him a glare but then turned her head back to the window.

She didn't even look as Draco shoved Theodore away, laughing as he hit the floor. Giselle jumped though when she heard him hit the floor, unable to not laugh at him when she saw him on the floor, rubbing his head and glaring up at Draco. Theodore left the compartment in a huff but no one cared.

It wasn't long after that, that they arrived back at Hogwarts. They had changed an hour earlier into their uniforms and were now ready to head up to the castle. Giselle walked to a carriage with Draco, Pansy, and Crabbe. Goyle had got into another one since they only held four students. They reached the castle quickly and climbed out of the carriage, heading for the castle. "Well if it isn't the little Boy Who Lied" said Draco, smirking as he led them over to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Giselle smirked lightly, stepping up next to Draco, flipping some hair over her shoulder.

"Hello Potter" she said in a flirty tone, biting her lip to keep herself from laughing when she noticed him almost drooling over her.

"Have a nice year" said Giselle as she turned and headed into the Great Hall, walking over to the Slytherin table. She sat down and waited with the others, wondering what the year held for them.


	3. Controversies

**Chapter 3 - Controversies**

Loud noises erupted from the Great Hall as students poured out of its large wooden doors when it came time for the Welcome Feast to end. Giselle left the Great Hall with Draco by her side, allowing the other Slytherins to walk around them and towards the Dungeons. She wasn't really in that much of a hurry to leave for the common room like all the other students which was why she was slowly making her way through the Dungeons.

"Well Giselle have you decided what you're going to do to win over Potter?" asked a cold voice from behind her. She turned her head quickly, noticing the only person standing there was Pansy Parkinson."I haven't decided yet Pansy. Its not like I have to figure it out tonight. I have the entire year" said Giselle, turning her head back around and walking quickly to catch up to Draco who had continued to walk away from them.

"Well I think that you shouldn't try all that hard" said Pansy, stepping up between her and Draco. It was obvious that the only reason she had stepped there was so that she was up against Draco again. Giselle sighed softly and stepped to the side some so she wasn't right up against Pansy.

"Why would you say that Pansy?" asked Giselle cautiously, wondering what on earth she could be talking about this time.

"I mean Potter's bound to fall for anything with two legs. Its not like you have anything better than the rest of us girls" answered Pansy, a sickening smirk on her lips. Giselle glared at her, her hands forming into fists. She pulled back her hand to punch Pansy in the face but was stopped by someone grabbing her arm. She looked around and saw Draco holding her arm, dragging her towards the common room.

"This isn't the place for you to take out your anger on Pansy" he hissed into her ear, inclining his head towards the end of the dungeons where Professor Snape was walking from. "Right" said Giselle in the same hissing tone, pulling herself out of his grip and heading to the entrance that marked the Slytherin Common Room. She gave the password then walked inside, looking around for somewhere to sit. She managed to bully some young second years off of the couch in front of the fireplace then sat down, staring into the crackling fire.

Giselle stayed like that for the rest of the evening until it came time for everyone to start heading for bed. It wasn't until Draco was heading to bed that Giselle even noticed. He had lightly tapped her on the shoulder, arousing her from her daydreamers to tell her goodnight. She said the same then walked to her dorm, changing into her pajamas once she had gotten there. Giselle climbed into her bed and fell asleep, glad that she was back at Hogwarts in her comfortable bed.

_The Next Morning....._

"I can't believe we have Herbology first with those Gryffindorks" said Draco in a harsh tone, staring down at his schedule the next morning at breakfast. Giselle looked up at him from her cereal and laughed softly, covering her mouth as she did.

"Oh Draco it isn't all that bad. The bad part is having Divination right after that with same Gryffindorks" said Giselle, taking a bite of her cereal, looking at him as she did.

"We have a break after that then we have History of Magic with Ravenclaw. You can get your daily nap in then"

Draco silently glared at her, not liking her last comment but also choosing not to respond to what she had said. They finished their breakfast shortly after that and decided it would be best to at least head outside before it was time for class. Giselle grabbed her bag from her dorm then left with Draco, heading out of the large wooden doors that led outside. Giselle watched a bird fly over head, dropping a twig into her hair."Bloody hell" she mumbled, pulling the twig from her hair. She walked down the steps then sat down on the last one, pulling at the grass while she waited for the bell to ring so they could head to class. She didn't even notice Draco sit next to her until she felt him tap her on the shoulder again, hearing the bell ringing from inside of the castle.

Grumbling softly, Giselle walked with him to the greenhouses and took their spots towards the middle of the long table. She dropped her bag and pushed it under the table then put her hair up into a long ponytail while they waited for the others to arrive. It wasn't long though before the Gryffindors started to arrive and Giselle watched as Harry walked in, catching his gaze easily. She winked playfully at him and turned her attention back to Draco, watching him over her shoulder as she saw his cheeks burn red. _This is going to be too easy_ she thought, watching as Professor Sprout walked in from the back room.

The rest of the hour was taken up taking notes and replanting a few odd looking plants. Luckily, they left without having any homework to do for that class. Giselle walked with Draco up the stairs quickly, hurrying to reach the tower that concealed the Divination classroom. They had just made it up the later when the Professor Trelawney began to the class. Taking their seats around a table with an empty chair next to Giselle, they watched as Professor Trelawney began class with her usual odd speeches.

She was interrupted though when Professor Flitwick came up through the trap door, announcing that Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape needed to see Giselle Holmes immediately. Giselle gave Draco a shocked expression quickly then gathered her things. She hurried out of the classroom and followed Professor Flitwick to the statue that concealed Headmaster Dumbledore's Office.

They rode the stairs to the door and that's where Professor Flitwick left her. She knocked once and opened the door once she heard Headmaster Dumbledore say she could come in. She took a deep breath and walked in, noticing that both Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape were staring at her, an empty chair in front of the two of them. _Great, now what did I do?_ she thought, looking at them.


	4. Cat Fights

**Chapter Four - Cat Fights**

Giselle sat down in the chair between them, thoughts running through her mind. She had no clue whatsoever as to what she had done and why she was there. All she could figure, was that it was bad enough to have both Snape and Dumbledore in there, staring down at her silently. She cleared her throat gently, hoping that would help them realize that they needed to speak sometime soon.

"Ms. Holmes, on the first day back at Hogwarts, did you threaten Ms. Parkinson?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes sparkling at her as if he found the entire thing quite comical in a way.

Giselle bit her lower lip, staring hard at him. She knew she would get into a load of trouble if she agreed to actually threatening Pansy. Her trouble wouldn't stop with the Professors, she knew the Dark Lord would find out, then she would have to worry big time about this entire thing.

"No sir, she was teasing me about something, and she got me angry. Draco stopped me before I did anything." she said truthfully, wondering why this had been brought up at all, after all, Snape hadn't seen her actually hit Pansy, and from the distance he had been at, there was no way he could have known what was happening. Unless, Pansy had complained, then they would have found out.

"Severus, will you please bring Ms. Parkinson in" said Dumbledore, his gaze shifting momentarily to Snape, before coming back to Giselle. Snape nodded and left the room silently. Giselle sat there in silence, keeping her gaze locked with Dumbledore's. She knew the best way to keep herself from showing that she was anywhere close to weak, would be to keep her gaze locked with his, showing him that she wasn't going to back down easily.

The door opened again, and Snape entered, blocking Giselle's view of Pansy. It wasn't until Pansy was standing next to her, that Giselle finally saw her. Pansy's face was red and bruised, dried blood showing below her mouth and nose. Giselle gasped, a look of complete and utter anger showing on her face.

"Professor, Headmaster, I didn't do that. I would never do that" said Giselle turning her gaze to the two of them, her eyes wide.

"But why, Ms. Holmes, would Ms. Parkinson lie about you harming her?" asked Snape, finally speaking up. His voice was cold, but his eyes were curious, wondering why the Dark Lord's adopted daughter would try and get herself into such trouble.

Giselle looked at him, noticing the tone of his voice, but also noticing the curiousness in his eyes. "I don't know Professor, all I know is that I didn't do that, I promise I didn't" she said, trying to keep her emotions completely under control.

"This proof says otherwise. Until we can find an eyewitness to what happened in the corridor, or what happened to cause this damaged to Ms. Parkinson, you're to attend detention every night with Severus" said Dumbledore, his speech slow, yet showing that he was going to find out what felt her mouth open slightly, but she refused to show that it affected her much. After all, she didn't want to get herself into even more trouble, that wouldn't help her in any possible way. She stood from her seat, and grabbed her back from beside her. She left the office, and stormed down the stairs, making her way down to the dungeons. There was no way she could make it back to class before it ended, so she decided to go to the common room instead since they had break next.

After giving the password, Giselle dropped onto a couch, tossing her bag onto the floor. She glared heavily at the fire, not really even noticing as students slowly poured into the common room. It wasn't until she felt someone sit next to her, and tap her on the shoulder, that Giselle shook her head and looked at them.

"What happened Giselle?" asked Draco, his voice for once showing a touch of concern yet curiosity at the same time. He had spent the entire rest of the hour, unable to concentrate, since he was more the eager to know what had happened to Giselle and why she had been sent to the Headmaster's office.

"Pansy is faking it, I know it. She came in there with fake wounds, stating to them that I had caused them. I didn't lay a finger on her! You know that" said Giselle, her anger pouring out like malice over her words.

Draco wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against him. "Relax Giselle. I'll go see Professor Snape before History Of Magic, I'll tell him the truth. I won't allow that pug face brat to get you into any trouble" said Draco, looking down at her.

"I already am in trouble. Dumbledore gave me detention every night until he finds out the truth about what happened. I guess it could have been worse, I mean my detention is with Snape, and he knows not to be too harsh on me" said Giselle, looking up at him with a faint smile.

Draco nodded, lifting his head when he heard soft gasps. Giselle pulled back slightly from him, looking around him to find the source of all those gasps. She could barely make out Pansy in a crowd of her friends, speaking in a very loud, shrieking tone about what supposedly happened.

When Pansy pointed at Giselle, her friends all turned and looked at her. They each had a look of completely hatred on their faces, then one by one they came at her, knocking her away from Draco. Giselle fell onto the floor, hitting with all her might against the girls. Draco, shocked by what was happening, reached down and threw each of the girl's out of his way, looking down at Giselle when she was the only girl left.

Giselle took his hand and sat up, using her other hand to wipe the blood from her lip. "I swear Pansy, if you or any of your pug faced friends even try to hurt me again, I'll kill you" she threatened, not even caring that she was threatening her again.

Giselle whipped around and went to the stairs that led to the boys dorms. She followed the path she knew by heart and went to Draco's room, pushing open the door. She slammed it behind her and went to his bed, sitting there. She knew the girl's that had attacked her would know where she had gone, but she didn't care. All she cared about was getting away from them.

"Stupid brats" said Giselle, picking up the water container from the nightstand and throwing it at the wall before laying back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, waiting for Draco to come.


End file.
